A lifetime
by Guerrera Incapaz
Summary: Nemesis, la heredera al trono, sufre una extraña enfermedad desde que era pequeña que le impide tener contacto directo con cualquier ser vivo. Es por eso que su padre traerá al reino un buen doctor que le pondrá un empeño especial para resolver su efermedad. Law x Oc. / Universo semialternativo.
1. Capítulo 1

**Muy buenas, seres del averno. Aquí traigo mi primer fic centrado en el señor Trafalgar Lar (Law... *¬*) y sí, se como se comporta el señor Trafalgar pero en este Fic cambiaré un poco su personalidad respecto con la protagonista, Neme-chan :3 No me mateis... ;w;**

**Puede considerarse que transcurre en un universo alternativo, pero no del todo. Es decir, la historia no transcurre como piratas, si no en este reino, pero existen las Akuma no Mi.**

**Las primeras partes las suelo hacer cortas, asi que aquí va el primer capítulo :3**

**Law x Oc.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

-¡Neme-sama! -Ya empezaba…- ¡Neme-sama!

Como todas las mañanas, la sirvienta de mi padre, la que se encargaba de mí todos los días, mi sombra, venía a despertarme.

-¡Neme-sama, es ya muy tarde! ¡Su padre quiere hablar con usted!

Cubrí mi cabeza con la almohada soltando un sonoro gruñido, solo pedía dormir un ratito más.

-¡Neme-sama! ¡Si no se levanta por las buenas tendré que entrar!

-¡Ya voy!

Soltando un bufido, me puse de pie y me dirigí a mi armario. No había vestidos lujosos ni cosas parecidas, cosa habitual en las princesas… Pero yo me negué en su tiempo y ahora me podía vestir como me apeteciese a excepción de las reuniones y conferencias internacionales a las que tenía que acudir como heredera del trono.

Cogí unos vaqueros largos claros y una camisa amarillo claro. Me cepillé el pelo. Mi pelo se caracterizaba por tener un azul claro bastante bello, del color del cielo, pero a la vez ondulado, que lo hacía mejor todavía.

Me calcé unas zapatillas de bota negras y me marché de la habitación.

Antes de ir a ver a mi padre iría a dar una vuelta. Primero pasé por la cocina a saludar al personal.

-¡Hola, Sanji-kun! ¡Hola, Luffy-chan!

-¡Neme-sama!

Luffy era uno de los que trabajaban en el ejército. Aunque tenía una actitud y pintas de niño era de los más fuertes en el reino. No pintaba mucho en la cocina pero solía colarse para comer más de la cuenta, su apetito es infernal.

El rubio dejó sus menesteres para correr hacia mí. Era conocido por ser el hombre más mujeriego de todo el reino. Corriendo alrededor de mí comenzó a avasallarme con sus halagos.

-¡Neme-chan! ¡Hoy estás más guapa que nunca!

Tras conseguir quitarme de encima al cocinero, cogí prestado un bollo y comencé a comérmelo mientras caminaba por los lujosos pasillos del castillo.

Por el camino me encontré con Nico Robin, mi profesora y la arqueóloga por excelencia de mi padre.

-Buenas, Robin-sensei.

-Buenos días, princesa Neme-sama.

Seguí caminando sin mucha prisa, mordisqueando el bollo. Estaba recién hecho y olía que alimentaba solo con eso.

-¡Eh, oye! ¡Tú!

Escuché una voz detrás de mí lo que provocó que me girase para ver de quien se trataba, aunque me sorprendió su forma de hablar, por mucha confianza que tenía con los sirvientes, estos nunca me habían tratado de "tú".

Se trataba de un hombre bastante más alto que yo, de pelo negro, cuerpo atlético, y una mirada…diferente. Lucía una sudadera amarilla y negra con un Jolly Roger en el centro, unos pantalones vaqueros con lunares negros y un sombrero blanco también con lunares.

Al ver como me miraba me sentí extraña. Me giré como si no fuese conmigo y seguí caminando. Escuché sus pasos acercándose hacia mí llamándome. Acabó por agarrarme del brazo y me acorraló contra la pared.

-¿Se puede saber por que huyes de mí?

-Bueno, perdona, pero es que me has llamado como si fuera un caballo, en plan "¡eh, tú, oye!" y me he asustado.

-Ay, ¿y qué quería la niña? ¿Qué le mandara una notita perfumada?

Un gruñido se escapó de mi garganta, ese tío me estaba sacando de mis casillas.

-Me llamo Law, ¿y tú? –Dijo mientras me extendía la mano. Sonreí, pobre inocente.

-Némesis, pero me llaman Neme. –Dije mientras que con mi dedo índice tocaba el suyo de la mano que me ofrecía, haciendo que le diese un chispazo y el chico retirase su mano en seguida.

-¡Joder! –Se quejó mientras se tocaba la mano- ¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Mi saludo.

-Muy graciosa.

-Más pareces serlo tú.

-Pero si sé que te gusto.

Cada vez me ponía más nerviosa, tanto que los circuitos del pasillo comenzasen a fallar.

-¿Qué te crees, que todas las chicas están locas por ti o qué?

-Todas no –Dijo mientras se acercaba cada vez más a mi mientras yo me arrimaba a la pared-, pero tú si.

Todo lo que funcionaba con energía eléctrica estalló, desde las bombillas hasta las cámaras de seguridad.

Law dio un pequeño respingón, retirándose para observar unas bombillas al lado nuestro.

-¿Qué demonios…? –Dirigió su mirada hacia mí mirándome con una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo- ¿Tú eres…?

-¿La hija del rey? Sí. Esto suele pasarme cuando me pongo nerviosa… -Comencé a caminar para alejarme del chico y que no volviese a arrinconarme- Y tú me pones muy nerviosa.

-Ejem…

Alguien más nos había escuchado, no se durante cuanto rato, pero una de las sirvientas de mi padre estaba allí.

-¿Trafalgar Law? –Este asintió- El Señor le busca.

¿Mi padre?

-Y Neme-sama, sus guantes –Dijo la muchacha mientras me pasaba unos guantes negros con topos blancos-. Tiene que tener más cuidado, si le pillase su padre…

-Si, si, se me ha olvidado.

-Su padre también le está buscando a usted, Neme-sama.

-Lo sé, iba de camino –Comenzamos a caminar hacia el despacho de mi padre, donde realizaba todas las reuniones-. Por cierto, deberías de avisar a Franky-san de que arregle las instalaciones eléctricas de la zona…

-Neme-san, ya van cuatro veces en esta semana.

-No lo hago por gusto.

-Lo sé, pero debería controlarse un poco.

-Si fuese tan fácil…

Llamamos a la puerta y mi padre nos dio paso.

-Con permiso, Haythman-sama.

-Buenas, padre.

-Sentaos por favor.

Tanto Law como yo nos sentamos mirando hacia mi padre.

-Trafalgar, ella es mi hija, Némesis.

-Sí, ya nos conocemos, Haythman-sama.

-Padre, ¿para qué me has llamado?

-A partir de hoy, Chopper-san y él se encargarán de investigar tu enfermedad.

-No estoy enferma, padre.

-Sea lo que sea, el caso es que a partir de hoy él se encargará de estudiarte día a día.

-Como ya le comenté por Den Den Mushi, no le aseguro que pueda arreglar el problema, en el mejor de los casos podré disminuir su efecto.

-Cualquier avance es bienvenido.

Por el rabillo del ojo miré por un instante al chico. Ahora que lo miraba más detenidamente…estaba de buen ver.

* * *

**Dejad vuestros comentarios que siempre ayudan :3 ¡Un saludo!**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Aquí traigo el segundo capítulo :3 He disfrutado bastante escribiéndolo así que espero que os guste~**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

-Parece que vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, chispitas.

-¿Chispitas?

-No me veo llamándote Némesis o Neme-sama.

-Y no se te ha ocurrido nada más original, ¿verdad?

-¿Chispitas te parece poco original?

Chasqueé la lengua antes de que la misma sirvienta de antes volviese a interrumpinos.

-Neme-sama, Law-kun, el Rey me manda que os enseñe vuestra nueva habitación.

-¿Nueva habitación? –Pregunté algo extrañada.

-Síganme.

Caminamos tras la chica hasta llegar a una puerta, tras entrar en la habitación echamos un vistazo a la estancia.

No estaba mal, se parecía mucho a mi habitación, pero algo no encajaba.

-¿Por qué hay dos camas? ¿Vendrá otro doctor?

-No. Haythman-sama nos indicó hace unos días que preparásemos una habitación tanto para usted como para el señor Law.

-¿Por qué no se me ha comentado nada antes? –Pregunté frunciendo el ceño notablemente, era mi intimidad.

-Su padre vio conveniente que compartiesen una misma habitación, así el señor Law podría ver su comportamiento, pero puede estar tranquila, tienen una sala aparte para cada uno donde se encuentran sus armarios, allí podrán cambiarse con más privacidad.

-Gracias, pero ya me encargaré de hablar esto con el Señor.

Estaba realmente enfadada. ¡Iba a compartir mi vida privada con un señor que acababa de conocer!

-Tranquila, nos acoplaremos bien, ¿verdad, Neme-chan? –Preguntó con un claro tono cómico sonriendo vacilante.

-¡No pienso acoplarme contigo!

-Lo siento, Neme-sama, pero su padre lo ha dejado claro y sabe bien que su padre rara vez cambia de opinión.

Yo tan solo suspiré y asentí.

-Está bien, está bien.

-Por cierto, Nami-san y los demás están abajo esperándola en el patio, como de costumbre.

Yo asentí y me acerqué a la puerta para marcharme de allí.

-¿Vas a dejarme aquí, solo y desamparado?

-Seguro que sobrevivirás.

Salí de la habitación escuchando como el chico se reía por lo bajo. Sabía como buscarme las cosquillas.

Bajé hasta el patio, donde se encontraban todos, Nami, Chopper, Sanji, Franky, Zoro, Robin, Ussop, Luffy y Brook.

-¡Neme-chan, cada vez tardas más! Si hasta Zoro ha llegado más antes que tú. –Me replicó el de la nariz larga. Él era el jefe de los francotiradores del reino, sin duda, no había nadie con mejor puntería que él.

-¿Insinúas algo? –El peliverde dirigió su mirada al chico, el cual se asustó en seguida.

-Lo siento, es que con el tío este nuevo que se va a encargar de investigarme me había olvidado de que había quedado con vosotros.

-¿Te refieres a Trafalgar Law? –Preguntó Chopper, mientras se alzaba sobre los hombros de Luffy.

-¿Ya lo has tenido el gusto de conocerlo? –Pregunté irónica, pero esto no lo captó el renito del todo…

-¡Si! ¡Es increíble! ¡Tienes una cantidad de conocimientos increíbles y encima tiene una habilidad increíble! ¡Es capaz de crear un área donde operar a su antojo sin sangre ni nada! ¡Una Akuma no Mi muy útil!

-¿Tiene las habilidades? –Pregunté mientras ladeaba la cabeza. Sinceramente me pilló por sorpresa.

-¡Neme-chan! ¿Lo has visto bien? –Corrió Nami a preguntarme mientras me daba con el codo- Está como un queso.

-No se yo que decirte… -me quejé mientras miraba hacia otro lado- Bueno, dejemos de hablar de él y vámonos.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia la playa. Habíamos planeado quedar en una cala donde nunca iba nadie, por lo cual podría estar tranquila sin que nadie del pueblo fuese a alabarme.

Íbamos a salir del palacio cuando vi a lo lejos a Law paseando por el jardín. En cierto modo me daba pena dejarlo solo, acababa de llegar y apenas conocía a nadie. Mi alma se apiadó de él.

-Chicos, esperad un momento.

Corrí hacia donde estaba el moreno y me quedé a apenas unos metros de distancia.

-Acosador, ¿te vienes a la playa? –Pregunté sonriente.

El chico se giró hacia mi mirándome sorprendido.

-¿Yo?

-¿Hay otro que me acose por aquí?

El chico me sonrió, una sonrisa cálida, cariñosa, que hizo que me sonrojase.

-Anda, vente que te los presento.

Cuando todos se dieron a conocer, esta vez sí, llegamos a la playa.

Nami y yo nos quedamos en bikini, el de la pelirroja era rojo mientras que el mío era de rayas azul marino y blanco. Los chicos se quedaron en bañador exceptuando a Trafalgar, el cuál no tenía.

-Nami, vete con ellos, no me importa quedarme sola.

-Pero me da cosa, Neme.

-Lo se y me iría con vosotros, pero no quiero freíros vivos. Anda, vete con ellos y vigila a Luffy y a esos burros para que no hagan de las suyas.

Cogí una toalla y la eché en la arena para echarme y tomar el sol.

-Neme-chan –me llamó el rubio-, si quieres tomar algo fresquito ahí tienes el picnic.

-Gracias, Sanji-kun, tan atento como siempre.

-Todo sea por la belleza del reino.

Tras un rato boca arriba me giré para que el sol me diese en la espalda, doblando los brazos para apoyar mi cabeza.

Estaba tranquila, relajada, con el único ruido que los chicos haciendo trastadas en la orilla.

-Vas a quemarte.

Dijo esa voz ronca pero tan masculina. No me hizo falta abrir los ojos para saber de quien se trataba.

-¿Vas a echarme cremita, Zoro-kun? –Pregunté divertida. Sabía que ese tipo de comentarios irritaba al kenshi.

-Que va, a ti ni me acerco, y menos para untarte crema. Aprecio mi vida y no quiero morir achicharrado.

Alcé la vista y mirando al peliverde que se había apoyado sobre una palmera.

-Pero si se ve que te mueres por tener a una chica así, Zoro-kun.

No conseguí respuesta, tan solo una mirada de odio del chico y un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Pobre inocente.

-¡Bastardo! –Gritaba un enfurecido Sanji mientras corría cómicamente de la orilla a las palmeras- ¿Cómo te atreves a tratar así a Neme-sama? ¿También irás a por Nami-san o Robin-chan?

-¡Cállate cocinero de pacotilla!

Me encantaban ese tipo de peleas entre ambos, me sacaban un par de risas.

Tras un rato de risas, decidí ir a dar una vuelta por la orilla sin avisar a nadie. La verdad es que me encantaría poder disfrutar del agua tanto como ellos. Era frustrante no poder hacer nada. No ir a la piscina, no poder tocar a nadie, tener que llevar guantes hasta el verano… Y probablemente nunca podría estar con ningún chico. ¿Cómo iba a estarlo sin freírle?

Y encima no lo había elegido.

Al enfadarme, noté como de entre mis dedos surgían pequeñas descargas, haciendo que frunciese el ceño y apretase los puños.

-¿Qué haces aquí sola?

Miré hacia atrás. Otra vez ese tío.

Esta vez no llevaba su gorro ni la sudadera, llevaba el torso al descubierto. Aunque tal vez, estando acostumbrada a ver cuerpos como el de Zoro o el de Sanji, no me sorprenda.

-¿No puedo estarlo?

-Puedes… -Dijo con un tono sosegado- …pero teniendo a nakamas como ellos no sé por qué quieres estarlo –No respondí a eso, no tenía porque darle explicaciones. Y de nuevo me puse nerviosa. Suerte que en los alrededores no había ningún aparato eléctrico, porque si no ya lo habría freído-. Anda, volvamos. Se está haciendo tarde.

Asentí y regresamos con los demás. Tras recogerlo todo volvimos a palacio y nos fuimos a cenar.

-Neme-sama, hoy le hemos preparado su plato favorito, espaguetis a la carbonara. –Sanji tan atento como siempre.

Dejó mi plato sobre la mesa y por debajo de esta me pasó una tableta de chocolate. Chopper me lo tenía terminantemente prohibido ya que eso no ayudaba en las pruebas y analíticas que me hacían a menudo en mi investigación. Pero como llevaba meses sin probar bocado, un poco no me hará daño.

-Tomoyo, -llamó mi padre a una de las sirvientas- llama al señor Trafalgar para que cene con nosotros.

Miré de reojo a mi padre, ¿qué tramaría esta vez?

-Padre, ¿cómo está madre?

Él miró a su copa de vino y supe que sus palabras no se correspondían con la realidad a pesar de que me dijo que estaba mejor.

Un ruido rompió el silencio y dejó pasar al moreno, el cual hizo una leve reverencia. Pasó por mi lado, pero ni siquiera le dirigí una mirada.

-¿Qué desea, Haythman-sama? –Preguntó con esa voz que me ponía cada vez más nerviosa.

-Ya que serás el encargado de vigilar a mi hija me gustaría que compartiésemos una relación de amistad así que a partir de hoy dejarás de comer con los demás sirvientes y lo harás con nosotros, ¿te parece bien?

-No veo inconveniente, su majestad.

-Némesis.

-Dime.

-Dentro de unos días tendremos una reunión con Enel.

Todas las bombillas explotaron. Mi tenedor cayó al suelo y mis ojos se quedaron en blanco.

Pude percatarme de que a Law le pasó algo similar porque miraba incrédulo a mi padre.

-¿E...Enel? Padre, ya hemos hablado de esto antes. –Intenté mantener la calma, pero escuchar ese nombre…

-Hija, es por el bien de ambos reinos.

-¡Y que pasa conmigo! ¡Tu familia no te importa nada! ¡Solo te importa tu posición! ¡Sabes perfectamente a que viene ese hombre, padre!

-Neme-sama, creo que es mejor que se relaje, -intentó calmarme Trafalgar en vano, ese viejo inútil iba a escucharme.

-¡Si piensas que voy a casarme con ese loco estás listo!

-¡Soy tu padre y vas a obedecerme! –Mi padre se puso en pie dando un golpe en la mesa.

-Primero me pones a un tío para que me vigile las veinticuatro horas del día y ahora esto. ¿Qué va a ser lo siguiente, Haythman-sama?

-Némesis, relájate. –Esta vez fue Sanji el que intentó arreglar las cosas.

-¡Que no me digas que me relaje!

Y una nueva descarga remató los circuitos eléctricos. Un fuerte dolor se apoderó de mis extremidades y de mi pecho, dolía, dolí mucho.

Intenté apoyarme en la mesa para no caerme.

-¡Némesis! –Tanto Law como Sanji intentaron sujetarme pero se lo impedí rotundamente.

-N...Ni me toquéis… No quiero achicharraros también a vosotros.

Pero las fuerzas se me acababan y…acabé por desplomarme en el suelo.

Comencé a abrir los ojos con lentitud, me pesaba el cuerpo, me dolía cada músculo, cómo si me hubiesen sometido a un ejercicio extremo.

Miré a mí alrededor. Todo estaba rodeado de máquinas, como pasaba siempre que me llevaban a hacerme esas putas pruebas.

Pero esta vez no me sentía como otras veces. Es cierto que me dejaba sin fuerzas, como si fuese una quimioterapia, pero esta vez…era diferente.

-Veo que ya te has despertado.

Miré bien a uno de los lados, ahí estaba él, sentado en un asilla de piernas y brazos cruzados, sin su sombrero y con el pelo revuelto.

-¿Qué…qué haces tú aquí?

-Llevas una semana aquí encerrada.

¿Una semana? ¿Qué demonios me había pasado?

-Tras la discusión que mantuviste con tu padre descargaste tal cantidad de electricidad que te dejó sin fuerzas –El chico se puso de pie y me miró, pero esta vez no sonreía, me miraba neutral-. He convencido a tu padre para que cancele esa cita, al menos durante un tiempo.

Y dicho aquello se dirigió a la puerta para marcharse, pero antes de que cruzara el marco de la puerta le llamé.

-Law… -Este giró un poco su cabeza para escuchar mí llamada- …Gracias.

Y esta vez si que sonrió.

* * *

**Dejad vuestros comentarios y haréis feliz a esta personilla :'D**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

Caminaba por las transitadas calles de aquel reino. Mi reino. El lugar donde me había criado.

Estábamos entrando a la zona comercial. Aquello si que estaba lleno de vida: niños correteando de un lado para otro, abuelas comprando la cena que le prepararían a sus nietos, esposas deseosas de volver a casa con su pareja.

-Princesa –uno de los comerciantes se puso frente a mi ofreciéndome una manzana con una pinta espectacular-, tome, un regalo.

Miré a aquel seños y no pude evitar sonreír.

-Muchas gracias.

-No me las de, por favor, es todo un honor que la próxima heredera se pasee por estas calles.

Sonreí de nuevo tomando la manzana entre mis manos y dándole un pequeño mordisco antes de volver a caminar.

-No deberías tener tanta confianza, Neme-chan –Me regañaba Ussop por lo bajo.

Law y él habían decidido acompañarme a dar una vuelta. Era impropio una princesa se pasease como si nada por las calles del reino.

-Tiene razón, Chispitas, imagínate que el que te ha dado esa manzana era un esbirro de cualquier banda delincuente y hubiese envenenado esa manzana. Además, deberías llevar los guantes puestos, por seguridad.

Estaba a punto de contestarles e iba a hacerlo si no fuese porque una chiquilla que pasaba por ahí se tropezase y se chocase contra mí.

Una descarga hizo que le niña saliese disparada hacia el suelo con unas notables quemaduras en sus brazos.

Miré a la muchacha aterrorizada recordando aquello que creía olvidado, aquel suceso…

Cuando tan solo tenía ocho años, una banda en contra del reinado de mi padre me secuestró cuando estaba jugando por las calles del reino. No pidieron recompensa por mi ni nada parecido. Me inyectaron algo y me dejaron volver a mi familia sana y salva, como si nada. Cuando fui corriendo a abrazar a mi madre, una descarga de mil voltios la dejó en coma durante años.

Los llantos de aquella niña me hicieron despertar, volver a la realidad. Vi como lloraba y como Law se acercaba a mí preguntándome si estaba bien, pero no hubo respuesta por mi parte.

Salí corriendo esquivando a la gente que se cruzaba por mi camino sin escuchar como Trafalgar intentaba seguirme.

Miraba fijamente a aquella chiquilla cuyo problema fue tropezarse con Némesis. Tenía importantes quemaduras en las manos y en una de las mejillas pero en seguida la gente de alrededor fue a asistirla. Pero ella no estaba bien, lo supe en cuanto la vi.

Salió corriendo de allí con las mejillas empapadas.

Traté de seguirla durante largo rato pero en cuanto giró un par de calles la perdí de vista.

-Mierda…

Tenía que encontrarla como fuera, era mi deber como doctor suyo.

Ussop acabó por encontrarme parado en la calle donde perdí de vista a la chica, tocando mi hombro para llamar mi atención.

-¿Sabes dónde se ha metido? –Yo negué con la cabeza notablemente serio mientras el narigudo me miraba- Probablemente esté en la playa donde estuvimos todos hace unas semanas, suele irse allí cuando está mal. Prueba a echar un vistazo, yo iré al palacio.

Asentí firmemente y eché a correr hacia la costa la cual no pillaba muy lejos.

Y en efecto, allí estaba ella, sentada encima de una roca frente al mar, abrazando sus propias piernas.

Me acerqué a ella lentamente hasta encontrarme a su lado.

-¿Estás bien?

-Por supuesto, solo acabo de achicharrar a una niña. –Tan refunfuñona como siempre, y ni siquiera me miraba.

-Se…como te sientes.

-Tú que vas a saber.

-Pues se muchas cosas de ti, Chispitas, porque eres como un libro abierto –respondí al tiempo en el que ella me miraba interesada. Se puso de pie y se encaró hacia mí sonriendo vacilante.

-Vale, tío listo, pues dime cual es mi plato favorito, qué es lo que más me gusta, qué me habría gustado ser de mayor, qué es lo que más odio y a qué tengo miedo.

Me paré a hacer como el que pensaba, pasando alrededor suya, mirándola de arriba abajo.

-Tú plato favorito…la pasta y el chocolate, aunque no puedas comerlo a menudo… -seguí dando vueltas alrededor de ella sin dejar de mirarla- … Odias que te llamen niña pija… -Me paré frente a ella mirándola a esos ojos plateados que de alguna forma u otra me perdían- … Te gustan mucho los animales así que es probable que te gustase ser veterinaria…o bióloga… -sabía por su cara que estaba acertando- ¿Lo que más te gusta? Estar con tus amigos, te hace olvidarte de todos tus problemas…y también te encanta la Navidad, o al menos como lo pasan las demás familias normales… Y no te da miedo casi nada… -Dije volviendo a pasar por su lado- …bueno…una cosa… -me acerqué por detrás de ella aproximándome a su oído sin llegar a tocarla- …freír a la gente… -ella se giró al escuchar mi susurro mirándome de una manera diferente al que me tenía habituado- Te da pánico. Crees que no vas a ser capaz de tocar o estar con alguien por miedo a hacerle daño… -cuando por fin estábamos de nuevo cara a cara, esta vez fui yo el que me encaré hacia a ella, inclinándome un poco- ¿He acertado?

Ella me miró, y aunque sabía perfectamente que por su orgullo diría que no, había acertado todos y cada uno de los puntos.

-No has dado ni una… -Susurró y yo tan solo sonreí.

-Anda, vámonos, Chispitas, que ya la has liado mucho por hoy.

La noche calló y mis tripas aclamaban la merecida cena asi que me encaminé al comedor que compartía con Neme y su padre.

Iba a llegar a la puerta cuando escuché una serie de gritos provenientes del interior de la sala.

-¡Te lo tengo dicho! ¡Ponte los malditos guantes! ¿Es tan complicado? ¡Ahora todo el reino tendrá tema de conversación durante semanas!

Ese era su padre regañándola, que en parte tenía razón, pero no era muy comprensible con ella, desde luego.

-Pero si es que estoy harta de llevar esos malditos guantes vaya a donde vaya, padre, ¿no lo entiende?

-¡Lo que no entiendo es lo irresponsable que puedes llegar a ser!

La puerta se abrió de un portazo cejando pasar a la chica que iba con paso firme y sin pausa de vuelta a su habitación.

Suspiré pesadamente, no se quien se lo habría contado al Rey, tal vez algún guardia o algún simple cotilla.

Dejé que las cosas se calmasen un rato, así que no me presenté a la cena con el Rey sino que fui con los demás sirvientes.

Tras terminar de cenar fui directo a nuestra habitación y cuando agarré el pomo de la puerta, este no se podía girar.

-Chispitas, abre la puerta –La chica no respondía y por más que yo forzaba la puerta esta no se abría-. ¡Compartimos habitación! ¿Me quieres dejar entrar?

-Law, ¡lárgate y déjame en paz!

-Neme, abre la puerta.

La chica soltó un sonoro gruñido y acabó por abrirme.

-¿A qué has venido? ¿A decirme: ya te lo dije, yo tenía razón y tú estabas equivocada? Pues muy bien, ya me lo han dicho, ahora déjame en paz.

-¡Qué no!

-¿No qué?

-¡Que ni me voy a largar ni vengo a decirte eso!

-Pues déjame tranquila.

Contestó antes de girarse y volver hacia su cama. Fruncí el ceño y la agarré de la mano, la cual estaba cubierta por su guante y la giré para que me mirase.

-¡Pues para ver si sigues mal por lo de antes!

-¿Te refieres a que casi mato a una niña o que nunca voy a poder ser normal?

Las luces comenzaron a fallar mientras yo miraba fijamente a Neme.

-Normal… Que manía con ser normal, ¿no? –me encaré hacia ella sonriendo levemente- Pues mira, te digo una cosa… –Dije frunciendo levemente el ceño mientras creaba una pequeña área en torno a nosotros, "room", sin dejar de mirarla-. Yo no quiero ser normal… Porque si fuéramos normales tu y yo no nos habríamos conocido.

Y dicho todas las bombillas estallaron, dejando escuchar algún que otro ruido de bombillas romperse.

A pesar de la oscuridad vi como sus ojos se humedecían levemente al tiempo en el que caminaba hacia al lado de su cama, sentándose en el suelo para apoyar su espalda en ella.

Yo me senté en el borde de mi cama, frente a ella, mirando como se echaba un poco hacia delante llevándose una mano a sus labios, probablemente intentando retener el llanto.

Me senté en el suelo junto a ella la miré, aunque ella no me correspondiese, pues miraba hacia el suelo.

-Tú no lo entiendes, Law… -Murmuró con la voz ronca, otra señal de que estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar- Es que no sabes lo que duele querer tocar a alguien con todas tus fuerzas…y no poder hacerlo… -Alzó su vista y me miró, una mirada triste.

La miré a los ojos y susurré.

-Sí… -Me incliné un poco al ver que volvía a agachar su mirada- …si lo se.

Vi como ella me miraba mientras una pequeña lágrima se escurría por su mejilla. Alcé un poco la mano en un intentó de querer secársela pero no podía…y ella, al ver esto, alzó la suya y acabó por secársela. Volvió a mirarme y sonreí levemente, no sabía que hacer en ese momento.

Me paré a observarla todo lo que la luz del exterior me permitía. Sus ojos plateados se me hacían irresistibles, y al bajar la mirada y así fijarla en sus labios… Juro que habría dado un brazo por poder al menos rozarlos.

Acerqué mi cara a la suya, poco a poco mientras entrecerraba los ojos y ella me miraba. Seguí acercándome hasta que pude sentir su respiración contra la mía, a penas faltaba un centímetro, aquello se me estaba haciendo irresistible, pero notaba como pequeñas descargas se posaban contra mis labios y me vi obligado a separarme cuando la luz volvió de golpe, sin previo aviso, tal vez por aquel momento o por que Franky ya había arreglado la red eléctrica.

La miré una última vez mientras ella miraba hacia otro lado, avergonzada y yo tan solo pude poner la excusa de que iba a darme una ducha y así quitarme del medio.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Siento mucho no haber actualizado antes, pero es que entre que no estaba inspirada y que no tenía tiempo...**

**Pero bueno, espero que disfruteis este capítulo :3**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Ya han pasado varias semanas desde que discutí con mi padre y desde que…bueno, desde que pasó aquello tan raro en mi habitación con Law.

No había cosa que desease más que quitarme aquella imagen de mi mente pero no había forma. Fue por eso que intentaba evitarle lo más posible pero una vez por semana tenía que hacerme una revisión en la que él era el encargado.

Y esta era una de esas situaciones. Me encontraba con tan solo la ropa interior, tumbada en una camilla con varios tratos conectados a mí.

Lo peor era al terminar, aquello me dejaba agotada: que si me tenían que sacar sangre, que si radiografías…y todo tipo de analíticas.

Estaba harta de aquello pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

-Ya hemos terminado por hoy. –Me dijo el pelinegro mientras terminaba de recoger la sala.

Sin contestar nada, me levanté de la camilla para volver a vestirme, no me apetecía nada entablar la más mínima conversación con él.

Cogí mis pantalones vaqueros y comencé a vestirme con la mayor rapidez posible.

-¿Se puede saber por qué llevas evitándome desde hace días? –Preguntó una voz detrás de mi.

Esa maldita voz tan masculina que hacía que eso a lo que llaman corazón me diese un maldito vuelco.

-No te he evitado, Trafalgar.

Aún dándole la espalda, separé los brazos para colocarme la camisa, pero antes de que pudiese abrocharme los botones de esta, una mano se posó sobre mi cintura por encima de la tela y me acorraló contra la fría pared, colocándo ambas manos en torno a mi cabeza, cubriéndome con su cuerpo pero sin llegar a tocarme.

-Mírame a los ojos y dime que no te pasa nada conmigo.

Aquella situación era superior a mí, el corazón se me iba a salir por la boca mientras que la sangre se me subía a la cabeza haciendo que me sonrojase.

Di gracias porque aquella habitación estaba preparada para que mis "poderes" por llamarlos de alguna forma, no hiciesen efecto allí, porque estoy segura de que habría roto más de un aparato.

Le miré a los ojos, esos oscuros y penetrantes par de ojos en los que, de alguna forma u otra, me sumergía en ese momento.

-Yo… Esto… -Intenté articular algún tipo de palabra sin que se me quebrase la voz, pero me era imposible y más teniendo que mirarle.

Él comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente haciendo que una bomba de recuerdos atacase mi mente.

No podía permitir que volviese a hacerlo, por eso posé mis manos sobre su pecho y lo separé de mí. El me miraba, me miraba con clara desilusión por eso o no se porqué, agarré con fuerza su sudadera, como en un intento de abrazarle, me puse de puntillas para llegar a su oído y susurré un lo siento.

Y dicho esto, eché a caminar hacia la puerta con una sorprendida mirada puesta en mí.

Sin avisar a nadie decidí que lo mejor para despejar mi mente sería dar una vuelta.

Con una sudadera y mis guantes puestos, salí del castillo y me encaminé por las calles de la ciudad.

Andaba distraída del resto, intentando ordenar mis pensamientos, ¿qué me pasaba con aquel chico? Nunca había reaccionado así ante nadie.

Me paré un momento a comprar un zumo en una pequeña tienda y volví a caminar, tenía la garganta seca.

Tan concentrada y perdida estaba en mi cabeza que no me percaté de que me llevaban siguiendo un grupo de chicos por detrás de mí, aprovechando que no había nadie en una de las calles para acercarse a mi y acorralarme en grupito.

-Hola, preciosa, andas muy distraída –Dijo vacilante el más alto-. Iros a dar una vuelta, chicos, ahora si eso os alcanzo.

Le miré temerosa pero el siguió acercándose a mí.

-Ni me toques.

-Venga hombre, si tú llevas protección –Respondió él mientras que, en un descuido, cogía mi guante derecho y me lo quitaba de la mano.

-¡Dámelo! –Bufé en un intento de quitárselo de las manos.

El chico alzó el brazo para impedir que se lo quitase haciendo que las farolas comenzasen a fallar, apagándose y encendiéndose continuamente.

-¡Qué me lo des!

-Solo si me das un besito. –Dijo burlón mientras ponía morritos e intentaba agarrarme del brazo.

-¡N-No me toques!

Una cabellera verde agarró al chico de la camisa y lo estampó contra la pared, encarándose después a él con un claro tono de superioridad.

-¡Zoro!

-Tócala otra vez. Tócala otra vez si tienes huevos.

Y dicho esto, el espadachín le quitó el guante y girándose hacia mí, me lo lanzó a las manos

-Gracias… -Me lo volví a colocar en la mano y miré al chico- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Te vi salir del palacio bastante mal así que decidí seguirte.

-Pues…muchas gracias, Zoro –Miré hacia la dirección por donde se había ido el acosador y solté un suspiro-. Tenía que haberle dado un morreo y freírlo vivo –Otro suspiro salió de mi boca y miré hacia el suelo-. Ojala fuera como decían en el instituto.

-¿Estrecha? No se yo que es mejor…

-Pero por lo menos lo habría elegido… Pero es que yo no he elegido nada… Me ha tocado ser así… -Mi voz comenzaba a temblar y mis ojos se humedecían, por eso agaché la cabeza para secarme las lágrimas y luego volví a mirar al peliverde- ¿Y si no puedo besar nunca? A nadie… Voy a estar sola siempre, Zoro… ¿Por qué yo?

-Yo que se… -Respondió él mirándome con pena mientras se alzaba de hombros- Pero vamos, que esas preguntas no se hacen con un zumito en la mano.

Miré mi mano y vi que en efecto llevaba aún el zumo a cuestas.

-Idiota…

-Anda, volvamos, que el cocinitas te estará buscando.

Reí suavemente y ambos empezamos a caminar.

En cierto modo Zoro era como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve, admiraba su fuerza y su valentía y aunque fuese serio y gruñón siempre estaba ahí cuando se le hacía falta.

Llegamos al patio del palacio y tras hablar con el espadachín decidí quedarme por el jardín a dar una vuelta, lo menos que me apetecía era verle el careto a mi padre.

Caminaba tranquila, observando la gran variedad de flores y plantas que habían sembrado hacía ya su tiempo.

-¿Qué haces aquí sola?

Asustada al no esperármelo, me giré para ver de quien se trataba, sí, ese estúpido doctor.

-Nada… De pequeña venía mucho aquí y la verdad es que he perdido la costumbre.

El chico caminó hacia mi cuando yo volví a girarme a contemplar el bello jardín

-¿Te acuerdas de todo de cuando eras niña? –Preguntó una vez se situó a mi lado.

-Bueno…de cosas si y de cosas no. ¿Por qué lo dices? –Miré hacia el pelinegro alzando una ceja.

-¿No te han contado nunca algo que has hecho de pequeño y…tú no te acuerdas de haberlo hecho? –Preguntó curioso.

-No sé… -Miré hacia una bonita amapola pensativa- Mi padre me contaba que cuando era pequeña, antes de esto, la primera vez que me enamoré tenía 6 años. Conocí a un niño que pasaba mucho tiempo en palacio, jugábamos mucho y…le planté un beso –Dije divertida con solo pensarlo-. Una día se fue con sus padres y me pasé yo no se cuanto tiempo preguntando por él. Y hasta le escribí una carta de amor –Solté una suave risa pasando mi mano por la cabeza-, debe de andar por mi habitación… Pero cuando la leí no recordaba al chico –Dirigí mi mirada a Law, el cual llevaba mirándome un rato-. ¿A eso te refieres?

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, y pude percibir que algo pasaba por la mente del doctor.


End file.
